


Mistletoe, or How Nagisa Got Them to Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa orders mistletoe for the sole purpose of getting Haru and Rin to kiss.</p><p>It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe, or How Nagisa Got Them to Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kizaten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/gifts).



> This is fluffy fluff for Christmas. I had fun writing it! I hope the recipient and others enjoy~
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Nagisa awoke to one of his older sisters screeching. He blinked slowly as awareness flooded back to him, trying to make out what she was saying, before he recognized the word “package” in the conversation she’d settled into.

After assessing whether or not it was worth getting out of bed for, he remembered that it was _his_ package. Everything he’d specially ordered for the party had arrived! Bless Amazon’s quick delivery.

“WAIT!” He yelped, scrambling out from under the pile of fleece blankets he’d wrapped himself in and rushing to where he could hear the voices. His sister blinked in confusion as he barreled toward her and snatched the unassuming box from her hands.

“Nagi-chan, what are you doing. What are those.” She said flatly, not bothering to make her words sound like questions. The now wide awake boy bounced in place, a large smile spreading across his gleeful face. His sister raised an eyebrow, no doubt wondering how he had so much energy early in the morning.

“I ordered mistletoe, nee-chan!” Nagisa crowed in response to her questions, waving the box around. The contents barely rustled, but he sheepishly stopped in fear of damaging them. “I’m gonna take it to the Christmas party!”

“What party, now?” the college girl asked, perching on the stairs with a small sigh. “Besides, where did you get mistletoe?”

“Mistletoe grows in Japan, nee-chan, and Amazon is magical.” Nagisa chided. “And the party’s with Rei-chan and Gou-chan and Haru-chan and Rinrin, and maybe Mako-chan if he can make it! I told you guys before… it’s at Haru-chan’s house.” He responded. Nagisa knew she was going to ask why exactly he needed mistletoe for a party with the swim team members, but he couldn’t very well say “it’s because I NEED to see Rin-chan and Haru-chan kiss under the mistletoe like we’re in a cheesy American movie and admit their love.”

So he laughed awkwardly and bolted straight out the front door, heedless of her surprised cursing and demand to know where he was going in nothing but worn pink penguin pajamas.

-

That was how a very disgruntled Nanase Haruka ended up with a disheveled Hazuki Nagisa in his house several hours before he was supposed to be there. He’d given the other boy some clothes too small for him and not said anything more, because he was too tired to deal with anything. Haru had been up late putting the finishing touches on the art pieces he was offering as gifts, and he’d been cooking practically since he’d woken up.

The black-haired boy eyed Nagisa, who was sprawled unceremoniously on a tatami mat, warily. He could tell the little blond was up to no good; just like his freakish speed gaining at the end of a race, Nagisa was unpredictable and worrying. He wasn’t afraid, per se, merely unnerved by the overly cheerful demeanor and little cardboard Amazon box.

Finally, Haru sighed and asked quietly, “What’s in that box? Are there gifts?”

Nagisa actually cackled, crystalline pink eyes glowing with mischievous mirth. “It’s a surprise, Haru-chan! Wait til everyone gets here, and you’ll see! And I'll get your real gifts later- I didn't have time to grab them~”

Haru backed away, regretting ever allowing this party, never mind asking.

-

At around five o’clock, the doorbell rang. Realizing it was probably Gou from just how early it was, Haru walked to the door and opened it without looking. He was a little more concerned with a) the scheming blond in his living room, and b) the possibly burning steak. 

Now, Gou, Haru had both been right about and been expecting. But Rin trailing behind her with a bag full of messily wrapped presents in his nervous hands? That was a surprise. For a second, the blue eyed boy floundered, unsure what to do about his new-yet-old friend waltzing into his house for a party like they hadn’t reconciled and found their dreams together very recently, but Nagisa’s excited chatter made him step out of the way and let the two into his house. Haru offered a tentative greeting to them both, meeting Rin’s eyes for longer than necessary (now he remembered cherry blossoms, and tears, and maybe something like lo-).

The steak was definitely burning, Haru thought, skittering back into the kitchen and busying himself with the food. Gou and Nagisa could keep conversation.

-

When Rei finally arrived, he promptly bemoaned being late. Nagisa teased him for being a nerd, then promptly dragged him off, talking about some plan. Gou followed them, presumably to make sure nothing died or caught fire.

It left Rin and Haru alone in the living room, quietly watching each other.

Rin broke the silence with a snide remark, eyes flashing. “So, are you getting us all jammers for Christmas or something? Or goggles? Maybe specialty swim caps?”

Haru narrowed his eyes, the usual urge to argue welling up in him. “No. I have a little more thought than that. Besides, you all already ow-”

The redhead held up his hands in mock surrender, smiling wryly. That little grin made butterflies flitter through Haru’s stomach, all cheesy and weirdly romantic like the other boy had said when they were younger. “Hey, hey, don’t get mad. I know you care a little more than you look like you do.”

“Of course I do.” He mumbled, unsure of what to say. But there was still a tiny bit of competitive fire burning in him, so he stood and went to his room, intending to show Rin just how much effort he'd put in. Oddly enough, he could hear voices from inside.

Rin had followed him wordlessly, probably curious to see what he was getting. Haru smiled, knowing the wrapped canvases were in plain sight- he’d had no reason to hide them. Hopefully the shapes and sizes would prove Rin wrong right away.

He paused in his doorway when Nagisa screeched, “STOP, HARU-CHAN!”

Haru looked at him in surprise, and then ended up turning his confused gaze to Rin, who had just squeaked. What was going on? There was a violent blush on Rei’s face, and even Gou looked vaguely flustered.

“There’s mistletoe!” The blond declared boldly, smirking. “So you and Rin-chan have to kiss!”

Haru stood frozen, Rin stammering behind him in shock. That was what Nagisa had been planning? To make them kiss in front of everyone? He tilted his head upward and stared at the offending plant, heart suddenly beating as fast as it did in a race. What would Rin say? What could Haru himself do?

Before Rin could try to protest or beat up Nagisa, Haru made a decision. He whirled around, leaned in, and pecked Rin very quickly, basking in the fact that it shut the other boy up instantly.

Rin’s blush was downright adorable, and even though Haru would probably have to smack Nagisa, who had audibly taken a photo, he couldn’t help but be happy that he’d gotten to kiss a boy he really liked on Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this okay? Feel free to offer feedback!


End file.
